


Read Like a Book

by whatsacleverusername



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsacleverusername/pseuds/whatsacleverusername
Summary: It's never good when he stays down there for days on end. The sooner Edwin can get him out the better. For his own good.





	Read Like a Book

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I needed to counterbalance all the angst I have on here. :p

Lightly swearing to himself, Jonathan brushes a stray lock of hair from his face, wrinkling his nose in a hands free attempt of fixing his glasses while trying to save the newest batch of toxin. God knows it was doomed from the start, from the very minute he made it into that facility to only getting an eighth of the chemical he was looking for, but predetermined failure never swayed him before. Quite the contrary, rather infuriating the scientist, first at the challenge of his stubbornness, then further at the inevitable catastrophe. Stuck somewhere in between, he curses again as the concoction begins to bubble in the complete _wrong_ way, giving Jonathan a fraction of a second’s warning to duck as the volatile component erupts from the beaker, splatting against the ceiling above the cramped and cluttered work table. Thumping his fist once on the table next to the now mostly empty beaker, he cards a hand through his hair in thought, scowling up at the noxious stain. He can deal with that later. Addressing it no further, he begins furiously pacing the length of the hideout’s basement, passing by the occupied doorway several times, completely oblivious to the bookish rogue watching him there. Until he clears his throat, drawing Jonathan’s distracted attention towards him.

“You’ve been down here for two days, Jon,” Edwin says with concern, turning his head back and forth, following Jonathan’s somewhat manic steps.

“Not _that_ long,” Jonathan counters absently, his exact meaning unclear.

“You haven’t even touched the take out you asked me to get,” Edwin observes, briefly diverting his eyes with a frown towards the smiling plastic bag discarded haphazardly on an office chair.

“Busy,” Jonathan mumbles.

Only frowning more at the lame argument, Edwin closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Watching Jonathan pace like that always makes him dizzy. He’d be amazed if it didn’t make everyone nauseous… Admittedly it _had_ only been a day and a morning, but even that’s too long. Not only for his health, physical and mental, but for Edwin as well. He wouldn’t mind as much if Jonathan would let him sit down there with him, give them both some company even if it’s silent, but he always insisted it would be too dangerous. As if Edwin hasn’t made his way through his fair share of dangers in life…

A somewhat devious thought coming to mind, Edwin waits until Jonathan is just about to pass by the doorway again and steps out from it, blocking the taller man’s route. Before he even has time to think of a deteur, Edwin closes the distance between them and looks up at him, brushing his hand against his knuckles once. Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan attempts a query, only for his mouth to hang open as he’s suddenly pulled down to Edwin’s eye level, the thumb of the offending hand on his collar tracing the faint scar on the underside of his jaw. All he can manage to do of his own volition is close his mouth and blink as Edwin takes his hand, leading him with a bat of his lashes. Carefully moving the takeout from the chair, he gently pushes Jonathan into it, keeping his palms just barely touching the fabric of his flannel shirt, knowing full well Jonathan will want more.

“You really have been here for a while,” Edwin says with a slightly over the top pout. It gets the effect that he wants anyhow, Jonathan’s eyes flicking between his own and his lips as he says, “it does get _terribly_ lonely, not hearing from you despite how close you are.”

Jonathan simply nods in acknowledgment, watching Edwin intently. Chasing the smirk from his face, Edwin lifts the other man’s chin and studies his features, always delighted by how easily dumbfounded the infamously aloof man can be. Allowing himself a small smile, Edwin leans over the chair, propping himself up with a hand on the armrest. Shuddering slightly, Jonathan looks up at Edwin intently, trying to read him through his own flustered mind, barely registering the rise in temperature in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Which, of course, raises tenfold with a small gasp when Edwin gently kisses his nose.

Trailing his hand down from Jonathan’s chin back to his chest, Edwin rests his forehead against his, saying, “that isn’t very fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Jonathan agrees.

Cupping Jonathan’s cheek with his other hand, Edwin moves to sit on his lap, genuinely smiling when Jonathan immediately leans his head into the touch. Covering his act with a smirk, Edwin brushes the pad of his thumb against the rough skin of his cheek, outlining those sharp cheekbones as Jonathan’s eyes briefly flutter closed. They snap open again as Edwin presses another kiss to his skin, this time on the corner of his mouth.

“What do you think we should do about that?” he asks in between peppered kisses.

Not wanting to disturb Edwin, Jonathan shrugs as little as possible, finding his hands having moved to Edwin’s waist of their own accord as his shoulders return to their relaxed position.

Ghosting his lips over his so _unbearably_ softly, Edwin offers, “what if we did something together, you and I? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

A slight nod, Jonathan hoping the lack of great movement might entice his darling Edwin to continue. Instead, he places a finger over Jonathan’s lips, looking his expectant face over again with that damn smirk. Running his other hand up then down his thigh, ignoring the gasp and shudder, the look changes to feigned innocence. Watching the blush on his cheeks creep across his face more and more, Edwin begins tracing shapes and letters into his thigh, Jonathan grunting once in approval. 

Leaning towards Jonathan’s face again, close enough that he can feel his lips brush over him when he speaks, Edwin practically whispers, “what if we spent the night together? Would you do that?”

Just as softly, more out of fear of sounding _too_ enthusiastic, Jonathan simply answers, “yes.”

“Oh, good!” Edwin exclaims and clasps his hands together, on his feet before Jonathan can even register the change in the moment. “I’ll go start getting ready while you clean up here. I think I might call Mr. Frederickson, have us a chauffeur for the night!”

Only managing to stop his head from spinning enough to make sense of what just happened as Edwin reaches the doorway, the heat in his face only spreading to the rest of him, Jonathan calls, “wh- What- Wait! Edwin!”

“Hurry up, _mi cielo_,” Edwin calls back as he rushes up the stairs, “don’t keep me waiting!” As an afterthought, he adds, “the sooner we leave, the sooner we can _come back home_.”

His eyebrows raising at the implications, Jonathan quickly leaps into action, scrambling to move as many things at once in an effort of appearing to be tidying up. Once he feels he’s made enough of an effort, he rushes up the stairs after the smug inventor. Maybe he can persuade him to do something _before_ as well…

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone thought Edwin was _entirely_ innocent.


End file.
